Le Morte d'Arthur
by Jillcb
Summary: This was an early story I wrote based on Gaius's decision to sacrifice himself for Merlin. It proved just what a special bond Gaius had for the young man from Ealdor, and proved he would do anything for Merlin.


_**Le Morte d'Arthur**_

 _ **General**_

 _ **Character: Merlin, Gaius, Hunith**_

 _ **Canon**_

 _ **K**_

 _ **I loved this episode mainly for the scenes between Gaius and Merlin, I have used a lot of the dialogue from the episode, but the rest is my own interpretation of those emotional scenes between Gaius and Merlin.**_

 _ **The storm outside raged, as Gaius finished putting away various bottles. Tonight he just could not settle. His mind fraught with worry, ever since Merlin had come back from the Isle of the Blessed. He just could not seem to get through to the boy, about what a risk Merlin had taken. While he was delighted that Arthur had survived, Gaius knew a huge sacrifice would have to be made, in order for Arthur to of been saved. He could hardly bare to think of the possible consequences which could occur. How he wished the storm would abate. But somehow it seemed to sum up, exactly how he was feeling inside as he attempted to settle down to sleep.**_

 _ **As the storm continued to rage, a woman struggled to stay on her feet, as she entered the castle. Two guards barely registered her, as she struggled by, her face covered by her hood. Gingerly she made her way down the corridor, barely managing to open the door, as a bolt of lightning hit the room suddenly. She looked around the room, but before she could manage to say anything, she collapsed onto the floor. It was there that Gaius found her next morning.**_

 _ **As he realised who it was he felt his heart go weak. The price he had feared would be made, was worse then he feared. How on earth would he console Merlin, when he discovered that the price of saving Arthur's life, was going to cost the life of his dear mother Hunith. Gaius did his best to make Hunith comfortable, attempting to reassure her, all the while knowing there was little he could do. The illness she had contacted was a magical one, he had no cure, there was nothing he could do, he felt so helpless.**_

 _ **Sun seeped into Merlin's bedroom, he had fallen asleep with the rabbit's foot in his hand, that Gaius had given him. As he slowly opened his eyes, a wonderful feeling came into his head. He was alive, he had made it through the night, after all. He jumped out of bed, suddenly full of life, and called to Gaius.**_

" _ **Gaius, I'm alive." He called, running down the steps, he paused as he realised Gaius was bending down over someone on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked.**_

" _ **Merlin stay there," Gaius shouted at him, his voice desperate. Merlin thought he recognised the robes, the person was wear, suddenly he began to feel apprehensive. He attempted to move closer.**_

" _ **No don't," Gaius pleaded, but it was too late, Merlin was standing by him, a look of horror on his face.**_

" _ **Mother." Merlin could see her face was a mass of boils, making it seem grotesquely out of shape. Her skin pale and lifeless. He bent down beside her feeling tears beginning to well in his eyes.**_

" _ **Merlin, my boy," Hunith croaked lifting a trembling hand Merlin's way. She attempted to look at him, but was unable to lift her head.**_

" _ **What's happened to her?" Merlin enquired.**_

" _ **She's gravely ill," Gaius replied.**_

" _ **Do something please!" Merlin pleaded.**_

" _ **If I could," replied Gaius "Merlin this is no ordinary disease."**_

" _ **This can't happen." Merlin said, his tears now falling freely. From feeling so happy, with curing Arthur, then making it through the night, he suddenly felt as if his world had been turned upside down.**_

" _ **Merlin who did you meet on the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius asked.**_

" _ **Nimueh, it was as you said she demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers.**_

" _ **Merlin, I wish there was something I could do." Gaius replied sadly.**_

 _ **Merlin suddenly took a deep breathe and taking his mothers hand, promised her, "I will make you better."**_

 _ **As well as sadness, Merlin could feel anger building up inside of him, he knew who was responsible for this, and was determined he would make him pay. Leaving the room, he made his way down to the cave. The Great Dragon regarded him, with no emotion as Merlin shouted at him,**_

" _ **You knew this would happen. You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's."**_

 _ **The Dragon calmly replied, "You said you would do anything."**_

" _ **Did you know my mother would die?" Merlin demanded looking straight at the creature.**_

" _ **I knew the price would be a heavy one."**_

" _ **But you sent me anyway," Merlin cut in, glaring as he did so.**_

" _ **We both need Arthur to live," the Dragon replied.**_

" _ **I'm not one of you," Merlin argued, feeling suddenly fed up, and cheated, no way did he have anything to do with this creature, that had just betrayed him.**_

" _ **We are both creature of the old religion, it is the source of your power." The Dragon said.**_

" _ **And what's that suppose to mean?" Merlin was fed up of never getting a straight answer, from the creature, always talking to him in riddles.**_

" _ **Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon, until he claims his crown. And when he does magic can be returned to the land. Only then will I be free. The Dragon said defiantly.**_

 _ **All of a sudden it became clear, Merlin let out a gasp, the Dragon had just used him, he had no loyalty to Merlin at all. As the Dragon's treachery hit him, he said,**_

" _ **So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend." Suddenly emotion threatened to overcome him, he felt as if he'd had all his strength taken from him.**_

" _ **I am more than that Merlin, I am your kin." The Dragon learnt near him as he said it.**_

" _ **No, the only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her." Merlin fought back, suddenly finding some strength from somewhere.**_

" _ **Her life has not been taken in vain," the Dragon argued, "you and I will do great things together."**_

" _ **You will never be released. For what you have done, I'll make sure you never see the light again." Merlin turned to leave, but something made him take one last look at the Dragon.**_

" _ **Merlin." The Dragon roared at him with such force, that Merlin felt the full force. He shielded himself, before looking at him one more time and saying bitterly.**_

" _ **You won't see me again." Merlin walked out and left the Dragon, hearing him roar at him, all the way up the steps.**_

 _ **Merlin was relieved to leave the Dragon behind, his anger was abating, all he wanted was to see his mother again. As he entered the room, Gaius was sitting down at the table, he looked sadly at Merlin, as he made his way over.**_

" _ **Where is she?" Merlin asked**_

" _ **She's sleeping," Gaius said, pointing to Merlin's room.**_

 _ **Merlin nodded he was glad, she had managed to at least go to sleep. He regarded Gaius, suddenly feeling a deep affection for him. Ever since he arrived in Camelot Gaius had always been there for him, whatever problem he'd faced, he knew he would always support him through it. Perhaps even now, he could help find a way out of it. He looked at him, his eyes full of pleading.**_

" _ **I must save her."**_

 _ **But this time Gaius shook his head, "You cannot." He said sadly.**_

 _ **But Merlin was now determined, to do something, anything. "If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine." He implored.**_

 _ **Gaius reached across him, "No Merlin."**_

 _ **Suddenly an idea dawned on Merlin, and he stood up, "I will return to the Island." All of a sudden he felt a renewed spirit, why hadn't this occurred to him before he wondered.**_

" _ **You are young" Gaius argued worry in his voice. "Your gifts, your destiny, are far too precious to sacrifice."**_

" _ **My destiny," Merlin exclaimed, "This is my mother. My powers mean nothing to me, if I can't save her." Why couldn't people understand this, he thought, what is his destiny next to the woman, who had fed, clothed him and loved him from the start of his life? She was the most important person he had, he felt emotional even thinking about it.**_

 _ **Gaius, said nothing, but looked at him, with sadness in his eyes. In this moment he would of done anything to of protected his prodigy from this terrible burden. What on earth could he say to him, at times he felt so unprepared for moments such as these. He felt unable to express what was in his mind, and half the time he wondered if he'd given the boy enough of what he needed. He wasn't his father, but in this moment he would of done anything to comfort him, how he wished he could prove it to Merlin in some way. But how?**_

 _ **Merlin regarded Gaius a determined edge to his voice. "You have taught me so much. You taught me who I am, taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds." He paused suddenly struggling to find the right words, "But most of all, you've taught me to do what is right."**_

 _ **Gaius, felt tears threaten his eyes, and for a moment he closed them, emotion threatening to overcome him. "Merlin"**_

 _ **Merlin looked away his tears now running down his face. He got up, "I've got to say goodbye to Arthur now."**_

 _ **Gaius watched him leave the room, feeling helpless and utterly alone. If only he could help him in some way. He looked around the room, at the various potions lying around. In all these bottles, nothing can help he thought in despair. For all his years of dedication to science there was still so much for him to learn. He put his hand over his tiered face, feeling suddenly old. Then an idea started to form in his mind. Why hadn't he thought of it before, he wondered. There was no way he could allow Merlin to sacrifice himself, he was far too young and precious, but him on the other hand. He had had his time surely, in his time of life, and for all that he had achieved there was little of any substance. Merlin on the other hand, had a great life ahead, a destiny to fulfil with Arthur, a land to build. By sacrificing himself, he could make it happen. He got his things together, putting them in the corner. He decided he'd write Merlin a letter, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. As he wrote it, the emotion threatened to overcome him, as he realised not for the first time, just how much he meant to him. He rested it on the work bench, against one of his many jars, hoping desperately that it would be a while before Merlin spotted it. He took one last look at his quarters before shutting the door on his life, and preparing to walk into a new one.**_


End file.
